With the development of Internet technologies, people usually share activities around them through the Internet. For example, people post information about their activities such as dinner parties, karaoke parties, and exercise on social networking websites, or send information about their activities such as dinner parties, karaoke parties, and exercise to friends by using chat software, so as to share their happiness with friends. At present, people usually share information about these activities through the Internet after these activities are over, or share information about these activities during these activities. However, in the two technologies, people need to manually edit information about activities on user terminals during the activities, and in many activities, it is inconvenient for people to use user terminals. For example, when drinking coffee with a guest, a person finds it too inconsiderate to operate a user terminal in front of the guest, and consequently, the user terminal cannot obtain information about the activity in time; or when exercising in a gym, a person finds it inconvenient to operate a user terminal during exercise such as running and dumbbell lifting. In this case, the user terminal cannot obtain information about the activity in time. It can be seen that currently there are problems that information about an activity cannot be obtained and sharing efficiency is relatively low.